


One More

by LadyBrettAshley



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Absolute bare minimum verbal consent given, Begging, Ben calls Rey baby and sweetheart, Ben pulls out, Ben says he'll stop if she asks him to, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fisting, Hand & Finger Kink, Just the Tip, Mention of Snap judging Rey for sleeping with him on the first date, No Condom, Please let me and doesn't this feel good- type coercion, Praise Kink, Rey's on birth control, Sexual Coercion, Smut, attempted fisting, date, dub-con, four fingers no thumb, mention of past Snap/Rey, pulling out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrettAshley/pseuds/LadyBrettAshley
Summary: It had been a lovely 3rd date... Rey just wants to wait until the 5th date to have sex with Ben.Ben just wants Rey.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 49
Kudos: 201
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinkuary!
> 
> Write a kink you haven't written before:  
> (partial) fisting
> 
> Please note the dub-con and sexual coercion tags. I did include a summary in the end notes if you'd like to explore that before diving in.
> 
> I want to thank [Meg](https://twitter.com/hereforthefic) for being the most incredible beta ever! And [Becca](https://twitter.com/beccastanz) for your tagging advice! I appreciate you both endlessly.

“I had a lovely time tonight, Ben. Thank you,” Rey says sweetly as they climb the steps of her brownstone. They’re walking slowly, hand-in-hand, and in no rush to end the evening. She fingers the zipper on the outerwear keeping her warm and adds, “and thank you for the jacket.”

Upon reaching the landing, Ben pulls her against him, cups her face in the hand not linked with hers, and smiles down at her. She giggles as he backs her up and presses her against the door. Rey grins as she looks up at him, a streetlight-casted halo glowing around the tresses of his shoulder-length hair. His smile grazes hers but he’s not kissing her yet. 

“I had a great time, too,” Ben replies. He tugs on her collar to pull her closer to him, continuing, “and you’re welcome. My jacket looks better on you anyway,” before his lips descend onto hers in a perfect third date kiss. 

She moans softly into his mouth and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing into his body. Ben’s massive hand is caressing nearly the entire right side of her while his opposite hand steadies her jaw so he can kiss her harder. A chilly breeze whips around them and she shivers. 

“Do um,” she says, breaking their kiss. “Do you wanna come up?”

He nods, smiling widely. “Yeah, yeah, I do.”

Taking his hand in hers once again, she leads him up another flight of stairs to her apartment on the second floor. His jacket is so big on her, the sleeves hardly touch her arms as it slides off her shoulders. Ben wanders deeper, taking inventory of her small apartment.

“Can I get you anything?” Rey asks, peering into her refrigerator. “I have… wine, pomegranate juice, um...”

Arms surround her from behind, and Ben takes care to brush her hair over one shoulder before planting his lips on her neck, just below her ear. Rey’s head falls to the side, affording him more room to work as he kisses and sucks her sensitive skin.

“Ohh,” she moans as he turns her in his arms and backs her up against the kitchen counter. He hoists her onto it, her ass teetering precariously close to the edge, and he spreads her legs, making room for his wide body between them. He’s so tall, his belt buckle rubs along her denim-clad center and she sighs into their kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer.

His hands are still on her thighs, pinning her unnecessarily. “Where’s your bedroom?” Ben mumbles against her mouth.

In lieu of answering, she presses her lips to his again; she even slips her tongue into his mouth. And she loves the way he tastes like the Old Fashioned he’d ordered after dinner; the bourbon sweet on her taste buds.

“Rey,” he says, breaking their kiss. His nose nudges hers and she smiles. “Bedroom?”

She wants to. Oh, she wants to. But she just...can't. After years of just dating and casual hookups, she finds herself longing for a relationship. And through some recent… experimentation, Rey’s discovered that if she sleeps with a guy on the first, second, or third date, she’s either not getting a call back, or she’s getting judged by the guy who’d fucked her. 

Or both. Usually both.

For as many times as that’s happened, the final straw had been the first date she’d gone on two weeks before meeting Ben. 

Snap Wexley had taken her out for the most incredible sushi dinner, and after, to a trendy cocktail lounge. She wasn’t planning on sleeping with him on the first date, but it just felt right when he teased her at the bar, and whispered into her ear how he couldn’t wait to touch her, taste her, feel her.

And she wanted it, too. But then-

“Yeah, this was fun, but I’m kind of looking for something more serious,” Snap said, zipping his pants up.

“Oh, me too,” Rey told him. “I’d love to-”

“Listen,” he interrupted. “I’m just kind of looking for something more than a first date hookup type thing. I’m looking for someone a little more serious. But tonight was fun, you’re a fun girl. I’ll see you around, okay?”

For only having one date with Snap, his flippant rejection was more painful than Rey wanted to admit. So she implemented a new personal rule: _no sex before the fifth date_.

But as Ben’s mouth nips at her earlobe, she’s finding it increasingly harder to wait two more dates. As it is, the ache between her legs is escalating into a full-fledged pain and he’s just so sexy with his plush, kiss-swollen lips, thick chest, and massive hands.

“Down the hallway,” she says noncommittally before kissing him again, a tiny part of her hoping maybe he didn’t hear her.

But when he slides her from her perch on the kitchen counter, Rey knows he did. Upon kicking the door open with his foot, Ben places her on the bed and when he plants a hand on either side of her and bends down to kiss her, she realizes just how wide his body is. Her little hands clutch his massive biceps pathetically, and her arms remain firm to keep a bit of distance between them.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ben tells her, fingering the hem of her shirt.

Rey’s hands find his and she distracts them, promptly linking their fingers. Planting a knee on the mattress between her legs, Ben hoists himself up. She allows him to climb on top of her and he breaks free from her grasp to support his own weight. 

While balancing on one arm, he reaches between them, fingers searching for the hem of her shirt. He pulls it up enough to expose a few inches of her abdomen.

“Ben,” she says sternly, pulling her lips off of his. He slides down her body a bit. “I have a rule.”

“A rule, huh?” he asks, the fabric of her shirt spilling out from between his fingers as he scrunches it up and plants kisses along the uncovered skin of her stomach.

Rey’s not sure how much longer she can resist those lips, especially as they journey further south. “Yes, I can’t sleep with you until the fifth date,” she says in a rush.

“Hmm,” he mumbles against her skin. “Is this a general rule, or a rule just for me?”

Ben’s teeth drag along her protruding hip bone and she shivers. “Well… it’s a rule because I… I want to make sure you like me.”

Ben freezes, his mouth slowing to a stop as he looks up at her, confusion crumpling his features. “Of course I like you, Rey.”

She wants to believe him. She wants desperately to take his word for it but she’s not sure she can take another guy she likes ghosting her because she put out what he considers to be ‘too soon’... despite him being the one asking for it. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Rey,” he says. “Let me show you how much I like you.”

His lips dot her jawline with kisses as his hand snakes higher under her shirt, caressing the soft skin stretched over her ribcage.

“Ben,” she says again, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling his head off of her. He looks into her eyes as his hand cups her breasts through her bra. His hand is so big, he’s able to collect both of her push-up-bra-enlarged tits and squeeze them in unison.

When Rey sighs, arching her back and pushing her chest into him, Ben takes that inch and pushes her shirt up a mile higher before tugging her left bra cup down. He squeezes the sides of her breast and focuses all of his attention on her already-hard nipple. It’s begging for his mouth and Rey detests that her body is betraying her as her chest involuntarily pushes itself toward his face.

Rey’s biting her bottom lip so hard in anticipation, she can’t believe her incisors haven’t punctured it yet. He looks up at her while his tongue flicks out against the hardened nub and circles it. The way Ben’s holding her tit steady and spoiling her nipple… it feels like his mouth was made for this; made to do _this_ specifically to _her_. His nose sinks into her soft flesh and he groans as he pulls nearly her entire breast into his mouth.

“Ohh,” she moans as his other hand slides down to the button on her jeans. He manages to pop it open one-handed before she grabs his wrist. “Ben. We can’t. Fifth date, remember?”

“It’s okay, Rey,” he whispers. “Just let me show you how damn beautiful you are. Let me make you feel good.”

“I have work in the morning,” she says.

“So do I.”

“Okay, but-” Her voice trails off as his tongue paints a stripe of saliva up the valley between her breasts, and then another hot lick spanning the length of her throat. His kisses are full of passion and promise as he unzips her jeans. "It'll be something to look forward to."

His hand lingers, fingertips dragging along the inches of skin between her navel and panty line, drawing his name unhurriedly. 

“Ben-” she says when those fingertips walk over the thin cotton and cup her sex. She gasps and arches her back. “Ben, I-”

“Rey, just let me make you feel good,” he says. “Just this, okay?”

She sucks in a breath and holds his gaze as he glances up at her silence, questioning. But she can't stop herself from nodding when his hand slips beneath the fabric of her panties. Her eyes fall shut as she feels him touch her. Rey revels in the thickness of his middle finger as it strokes her lazily, not hard enough to part her folds, but with enough pressure that he can feel the pool of wetness just past the seam.

That middle finger slides past her outermost walls and circles her entrance. She moans as it slides inside of her too easily. Squirming, she calls out his name, “Ben, ohh… I-” she gasps, interrupted by a second finger easing its way inside of her. 

“Oh, fuck, baby, you’re so tight.”

His hand struggles within the confines of her jeans, so he slips his fingers out of her and lifts them to her mouth, painting her bottom lip with her own slick. “See how wet you are, sweetheart? You know you want this. Your little pussy’s gushing all over my fingers.” He kisses her mouth. “Let me give you what you want, Rey.”

Ben’s fingers slip past her teeth only after she nods in consent. Her tongue does a figure-eight around and between, and she sighs as she sucks them deeper into her mouth, wrapping both of her own hands around his wrist to hold him steady while she hollows out her cheeks.

“That’s it,” he says, his voice low, and she can hear the smile in his tone. But she doesn’t see it because her eyes have closed and now her lips are vibrating around his fingers as she moans and hums, loving the way her lips stretch to take all he's offering. The ache between her legs inspires her to roll her hips up into his.

She’s so preoccupied by how thick and heavy his fingers feel on her tongue, she hardly notices him tug on her pants. When the cold air hits the tops of her thighs, she opens her eyes.

“Lift your hips for me, beautiful,” he says, leaving his fingers in her mouth and tugging her jeans down an inch at a time with his opposite hand.

Rey releases his wrist and it turns out, he doesn’t need her to lift her hips because he manages to shimmy them off completely now that he has access to both hands. 

Rey’s pants hit the floor.

“Ben, I think-” But she can’t think. Because for the hundredth time tonight, Rey is interrupted, and this time, it’s because Ben reached one arm back past his shoulder to tug his shirt over his head. 

Ben’s shirt hits the floor.

Rey’s jaw hits the floor.

He pretends not to notice her staring, but he can’t help but preen under her inspection and smirk as her eyes scan his prominent pecs and defined abs. When he stands up off the bed, her gaze lingers a second too long on the trail of hair that sprouts beneath his bellybutton and drags her eyes south to where it disappears beneath his waistband.

He doesn’t pretend not to notice her staring as he puts on a little show for her- his fingers unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans with a little more flair than if he were doing it alone, and he keeps his eyes steadily on her as he lets his pants drop.

Ben’s gaze falls from her eyes to take in her ruffled shirt, still pushed up above her half-exposed tits and he groans as he approaches her. “So sexy,” he whispers. Rey lets him tug the shirt off of her but Ben manages to yank her bra off as well before she realizes what's happened.

“We should pick this up another time,” Rey says firmly.

“Should we?”

Ben follows her as she scoots back toward the center of the bed. She’s still sitting upright when he catches her and pulls her mouth to his, his tongue pushing past her lips to dance with hers. She moans and leans into him as his hands drop to cup her breasts again, squeezing them, tugging them, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

Gently, with one warm palm spanning her sternum, he pushes her onto her back, his body following hers down to lie on his side next to her. His hand slides up to circle her throat and he kisses her again, pulling her bottom lip between his and sucking it until it nestles between his teeth.

When she sighs, his hand abandons her neck to explore the length of her body. It’s warm as he touches her tits, her stomach, her hips, and then works its way back up to her throat, and then back down until his fingertips nudge the elastic of her panty line. Rey shivers as he drags his nails over her sensitive skin, a trail of goosebumps following in the wake of his touch.

“Ben,” she gasps when his fingers swiftly dip beneath the cotton. “Maybe we should um…” He strokes between her folds, dampening his middle finger again, and circles, but doesn’t touch her clit. “Okay. This… this is good.” His mouth sucks a bruise into the skin of her neck in tune with the laps his finger is running through her slick. “But no further.”

“No?” Ben asks, swiping across the hardened nub that’s begging her brain to let him touch her there.

Rey moans and his finger glides to her entrance, prodding, but not penetrating.

“Tell me to stop, Rey,” he breathes in her ear. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

But his finger is _so_ thick and it feels so good when he presses shallowly inside of her. “I-” she says. “It’s just… it’s only our third date and… ohh…”

His middle finger dives deeper than it had previously, hits something inside of her that she’s never felt before and she gasps.

Rey can hardly hear him ask, “do you want me to stop?” over her moans.

“Just um…” she says, adjusting her hips. 

And she wants to finish her thought but then his mouth is on her nipple, paying attention to the one he’d neglected earlier and she can’t have one of her tits go unattended to, so she tangles a hand in his hair while he sucks nearly her whole breast into his mouth, and stuffs a second finger inside her cunt.

“You’re so wet,” he says, his voice muffled against her breast. “I don’t think you want me to stop.” He pulls his fingers out, “I think you want me to make you come,” and pushes them back in. “You want me to fuck you with my hand, don’t you? Stretch you out with my fingers, get you ready-” She moans on a particularly hard thrust, his knuckles stretching her and it hurts a tiny bit. “Is that how you like it, Rey? Kinda hard? You like to _really_ feel it, don’t you, sweetheart?”

Ben eases his fingers out of her and Rey sighs, feeling so empty as she watches him move between her legs to pinch either side of the waistband of her panties. She doesn’t say anything when he pauses and looks up at her expectantly, so he tugs them down and tosses them off the bed once he has her completely naked.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he says, planting a kiss to the inside of her knee as he uses his hand to pry the other one apart and press it into the mattress. 

His mouth moves up the length of her inner thigh, his kisses playing hopscotch along her skin. Her skin is too sensitive to handle his hot breath, and the way his lips intimately tickle her.

“Ben, um… you… you don’t have to…” He flattens his tongue and licks the entirety of her sex, mixing his saliva with the ocean of her own arousal she’s created for him. “Ohh, fuck.”

Her hips buck up off the bed and she can feel him smirk against her as he hooks an arm around her thigh and pins her down. His palm is hard over her hip bone and he holds her steady while his tongue makes its way inside of her. 

“Want me to stop? Tell me you want me to stop, Rey,” he mutters into her cunt before dripping wet kisses down the length of her opposite thigh.

But his hair is so soft when she runs her fingers through it. And his lips are so plush, Rey just _knows_ they were made for eating pussy. 

His tongue is too blissful of a sin for her to ask him to stop now.

“Rey?” Ben asks.

“Um…” she says, twirling a lock of his hair around her finger. “Don’t stop. But this is it, Ben.”

She needs something to look forward to.

This time, his entire mouth envelops her cunt, and when he closes it, his lips surround her clit with impressive precision. He’s sucking at it like hard candy while Rey writhes with her hands in his hair. His head is so strong while he feasts on her, desperate to lick any drip of her arousal that leaks out, she can hardly hold him steady. And she can feel how wet she is as it gushes out of her, and drips down the undersides of her ass cheeks. She hears the squelches ribboning around his moans as his tongue fucks her.

“So wet. Rey, fuck, you’re so damn wet. Such a good, perfect pussy,” he breathes against her before diving in again. His middle finger becomes reacquainted with her entrance as it slips in even easier than before. “Are you close, beautiful?”

Rey nods, even though he’s probably not looking up at her, but she assumes he gets the gist because his finger works its way toward her front wall as his mouth sucks her harder and then she’s tugging his hair and arching her back, and forgetting her own name as he rips this orgasm out of her.

Now she’s panting and her hands fall to her sides as her chest rises and falls. Ben has slowed his motions, but his tongue flicks out at her ultra-sensitive nub every other second or so, and she jolts from overstimulation every time. He smiles and looks up at her, waiting for her eye contact. When she awards it, his tongue swipes her clit once more and she releases every molecule of oxygen in her lungs.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Her eyes track his motion.

“You have amazing hands,” Rey muses, taking the left one for herself. A fingertip traces the veins and rounds the swells of his knuckles, before dipping into the valleys between each finger.

“Yeah?” he asks, his pointer finger stroking her soaked sex. He eases that finger inside of her and her eyes widen. Her cunt is still involuntarily throbbing, although her pulses have slowed, but she clenches around his finger.

Rey is so wet and he’s stretched her enough that just one digit doesn’t do much for her anymore. He sits up between her legs, and relaxes back on his haunches. His eyes burn her flesh as he scans her flushed, naked body like a laser, taking in the bruises he’d left with his mouth, and the arousal her body exudes. 

“Yeah, they’re… they’re so big, but I need-”

“You need one more, don’t you?” he asks, withdrawing the first so he can add a second.

He fucks her with two fingers, and watches her face, watches her hands clutch her tits, watches her moans spill from her mouth like liquid smoke.

Two fingers are sinful- so much thicker than her own with the ability to probe her most fathomless depths. Her hips buck up toward his hand and she gushes more, beckons his fingers even deeper inside of her.

“You can take one more, can’t you?” Ben asks, and instead of providing a verbal answer, she spreads her legs even more for him.

He’s smirking as he pulls the two fingers out to add his ring finger. Ben plants his opposite hand on her abdomen, just below her navel, and holds her steady as he presses them into her, more slowly than he probably needs to, but if her gasp that turns into a moan and ends in a sigh is any indication, he’s doing something right.

Rey feels so full. The stretch stings the first few pumps, but quickly dissolves as her body makes room for him. Her walls memorize the creases in his knuckles and the prints of his fingertips as he thrusts, stretches, and explores to her symphony of keening, panting, and groaning.

“Relax, baby,” he tells her. “Rey, you can trust me.”

His gorgeous eyes lock onto hers and when his gaze softens, so does she, relaxing her muscles and reveling in the drag and push of three of his thick fingers stretching her.

Ben’s watch over her is intense. She’s never felt more on display as she arches her back, angling her hips in a way that invites more of him inside, as though his fingertips have a tea date with her cervix and they’re right on time. When she squeezes her own tits, he groans.

“Can you take another?” he asks. “I bet you can.”

“I-” Rey’s never had more than three of her own fingers inside of her, let alone four of someone else’s much larger, thicker, longer ones. 

“You can do it, baby,” he says, easing the three out to grab a throw pillow from the head of her bed. Ben lifts her pelvis easily and slides the sham beneath her ass, tilting her hips toward his, and he holds her down with one hand as he adds his pinky to his bundled fingers. She suddenly feels so empty and desperate, she involuntarily cants her hips toward his promise. “You’ve taken me so well, Rey. Took three of my fingers, you can take a fourth. I know you can. You’re so perfect. Your pussy was made for this.” He’s nudging them along her entrance now; she can feel his fingers shifting as he attempts to work them inside of her. He grips her thigh, just beneath her weeping, empty cunt with his free hand and looks down at her. “Ready?” he asks, she nods. “Good girl, there we go… fuck, Rey.”

_This_ is the biggest stretch she’s ever felt, she quickly realizes as she allows him to push deeper. It hurts but he’s going slowly enough that it simultaneously feels like everything she never knew she needed. 

His eyes are wholly locked on his fingers slowly disappearing inside of her. “Oh, you’re so gorgeous,” he says. “You’re so perfect, fuck. I wish you could see how well you’re taking me. How fucking good you feel, Rey. Fuck. Almost there.”

Rey moans as his hand stops and he keeps it still as he climbs over her to suck a nipple into his mouth. Her breathing is erratic and as he sucks, she exhales, and with each breath, she can feel him slip just a tiny bit further inside of her. 

“Relax, baby,” he says. “I’ve got you.”

And Rey believes him, though she’s not entirely sure why. 

He pulls his hand out of her just a tiny bit to spread her wetness, and then pushes back in, losing another half of an inch with a sopping new momentum. 

“How is this?” he asks, kissing up her chest.

“It’s so good,” she whines and he smiles against her skin.

“You’re doing so well, Rey,” he says, repeating his motions, coating his hand in her slick and pushing deeper. “You’re taking me so well. So fucking hot.”

They haven’t even had sex yet, and Rey feels like she’s been more intimate with Ben than any other partner she’s ever had. She’s not sure how much of his hand is inside of her at this point, but she has a pretty good idea when she feels the pad and knuckle of his thumb stroking the crease of her thigh.

“Ben, fuck, this feels so-” He slowly stretches the half of his hand that’s inside of her, like he’s memorizing the patterns of her walls as he dents them with his knuckles. “Fuck, it’s _so_ much.”

“You’re so good,” he says quietly as he begins rubbing her clit with his thumb. Her cunt clenches down on him, but her muscles can only contract so much when they’re so stretched. She can tell all four knuckles are inside of her, along with what feels like half of his hand. “Can you come like this? Do you think?”

“Can you…” She can’t even believe she’s considering what she’s about to ask as his fingers curl inside of her. But she wants even _more._ “Your thumb?”

“Sweetheart, I’ll need a lot of lube to pull that off,” he says wistfully. His thumb continues to rub her clit as he forces a little more of his hand inside of her. She can feel his flat, wide palm entering her stretched hole. “I’m just not going to be able to fit my entire hand inside this tight little pussy without it.” His words. His thumb. She’s teetering on the precipice of her orgasm, if he can just… keep… “It’s a miracle I was able to get _four_ of my fingers inside of you. But it’s like this pussy was made for me, Rey. Like it was made to take my-”

And now it’s her turn to interrupt him because as her orgasm rolls through her body, her cunt clenches down so hard on his hand, she feels like she’s pushing it out of her. His thumb continues it’s windshield-wiper motions, albeit slower, as her head jerks forward, and her face scrunches up, and she starts mouthing at his shoulder incoherently because it’s there... and it’s all just so damn much.

“God, you’re perfect,” he says when her head hits the mattress again. Ben pulls her lip between his teeth as he carefully withdraws his hand from inside of her and Rey can’t believe how much she misses it. How much she wants to same-day order a gallon of lube off of Amazon so he can cram his thumb inside of her as well. 

His hands _are_ huge, she remembers as he sits up in her bed to remove his boxer-briefs. And she’s suddenly thankful he had his whole damn hand inside of her because his dick is exceptionally proportional to the rest of him- that is to say, it’s probably the biggest one she’s ever seen.

“Condom?” she asks as he settles between her legs.

“I don’t have one,” he admits, and neither does she. Part of her Not-Before-The-Fifth-Date rule. “I’ll pull out.”

“But-”

“Are you on birth control?” he asks and she nods. “I’m clean.” She nods again. She is, too. “Here, how about… we just do a little bit… just… let me fuck you just a little bit.” The tip of his cock finds her entrance and he nestles the head gently inside of her. “How’s this?”

Rey moans quietly as he continues to pull back and with just the tip inside of her, he circles her entrance and pushes his pre-come soaked head inside until her pussy is clenching on nothing and she’s begging, “more, more, please Ben!”

So he pushes about halfway inside of her and groans before pulling back. “More?” he asks and she nods wildly, almost embarrassed by how desperately she’s pleading with him.

When he bottoms out, he hits the back wall of her cunt and she digs her nails into his biceps to keep from screaming. He feels so good, she’s mentally ripping up her fifth date rule, and some secret part of her is hoping she never has to implement it with anyone else, because all she can think about is Ben’s thumb joining the rest of his hand in her cunt. ASAP.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so good,” he tells her. “You feel so good for me, Rey. So good.”

She keens at the praise, arching her back, and shifting the angle for him. With her ass still propped by the pillow, he’s able to hit her deep and hard as he holds himself over her. Ben reaches to hook her knee under his arm and pushes it to her chest, pushing her body to its absolute limit.

“Come for me again,” he says. 

  
“I can’t,” she whines. “Too much.”

“One more,” he pleads. “Please, Rey, one more.”

Ben’s thumb is on her clit before she can register what he’s asking of her, and she’s already so close, so on edge, it almost hurts.

“One more, Rey, come on. You took my hand so well, and now you’re taking my cock like a dream. You’re so perfect, taking this dick after taking almost my entire hand in your little pussy. Look at you. So fucking perfect. So beautiful.”

As Rey’s vision whites out, a distinct ringing explodes in her ears and she cries out as she completely loses awareness. Ben is swearing above her, his own climax teetering as the back of her thigh throbs against his hard chest.

“Do you want me to pull out?” he pants.

She can’t even register his question, or his follow up question, “where do you want me to come?” because she is still _reeling_ from the brightest, loudest, most mind-blowing orgasm she’s ever experienced. “Rey, tell me now if you want me to pull out. If you want it, tell me. Tell me!”

“Do it,” she breathes and he obeys.

Ben pulls out seemingly just in time, her hiked leg falling to the bed without the support of his arm. He only needs to pump his cock twice before he’s painting her stomach with his come. It’s warm as it splashes against her skin, streaking her ribs and pooling in her bellybutton. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, reaching for the tissue box on her nightstand. He starts to clean her off slowly, doing little more than spreading it across her skin at first, before enlisting more tissues to finish the job. “Rey, that was so fucking hot. Was that good for you? Please tell me that was good for you.”

Once he’s got her cleaned up, he lies down next to her, pulling her face to his so he can kiss her. The back of his hand tickles the sensitive skin of her neck, strokes over her breast, the dip in her waist, and traces over the curve of her hip. He draws shapes onto her thigh.

“That was incredible,” she agrees and a flash of sadness washes through her. 

She hopes this isn’t it for them. She prays that when she texts him, he’ll respond and want to see her again. Rey loads those hopes and prayers into her gaze and attempts to project them as she stares into his own eyes.

“When can I see you again?” Ben asks.

She’s so surprised, she can’t help but gasp. “You want to see me again?”

“Of course,” he says. “You’re amazing, why wouldn’t I want to see you again? Rey, if you couldn’t tell, I really like you.”

“Yeah?” she asks, smiling.

“Yeah,” he returns her grin. 

Rey curls up against him and rests her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her, holding her body against his and kisses her on the forehead. 

“I’m glad I didn’t wait until the fifth date,” she admits. Ben chuckles and his rising chest takes her head with it. Her fingertips tap Morse code into his smooth chest, tapping his pectoral muscles and collar bones, as she pretends to write her name across his skin. “Because if _this_ was our first time, just think of what the time after our fifth date will be like.”

“Hmm,” he agrees and she can hear the smile in his sleepy tone. “And maybe by then we’ll be able to get my thumb in.”

She can tell he’s tired as his lips kiss hers lazily, like she’s the front porch on a Sunday morning and he’s seeking comfort in a rocking chair. He pulls her against him, and says again, “I really like you.”

Rey likes him, too. 

She likes that they have something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Story Summary:  
> It's Rey and Ben's third date. He walks her home and she invites him inside. Immediately, he starts kissing her, and wants to take her to bed but Rey is hesitant. She wants to wait until their 5th date to have sex because the past few guys she's gone out with have ghosted her or judged her after she slept with them what they feel was "too quickly."
> 
> As Ben undresses her, Rey explains this, but he says she's beautiful and he likes her so much and wants to show her how good he can make her feel. She agrees to let him finger her and eat her out, but says that's it. So he does both, makes her come, and then fingers her again. He talks her in to wanting more, and she agrees until he manages to ease four fingers (minus the thumb) inside of her. Eventually, she begs for his thumb, too, but he tells her they need lube. She comes on his hand, and then they play the world's quickest game of Just the Tip, which turns into sex. Rey thoroughly enjoys it with Ben.
> 
> After he finishes, she worries she'll never hear from him again but he reiterates that he likes her and wants to see her again and maybe they can work on getting the thumb in- promising at least one more date. Rey's thrilled.
> 
> If you read:  
> I hope you enjoyed my kinkuary contribution! I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/UHadMeAt_Reylo) if you feel like yelling at me.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
